Closer
by horselover
Summary: Neal persuades Kel to go out with Dom. Read and Review!!!


Disclaimer: all the characters belong to the great goddess Tamora Pierce, except the carriage driver who belongs to ME!!!

Read and Review!!!

"Come on Kel." Neal pleaded, "When was the last time you went out on a date? Was it three years ago? Four?

   "Neal, I do not want to go out with your cousin, especially not know. I just got my shield and I'm still not completely over Cleon." A sharp pain shot through Kels heart when she thought of her former lover-of-sorts. "I'm not ready for another man, yet."

   "Kel, please. Dom really likes you, I promise. Just one date and I'll never bother you again"

   Kel snorted. _Yeah right._ "Why is it so hard for you to accept. I don't want to go out with him. Not now, at least."

   Neal gave her a knowing glance. "So you do like him. I knew it"

   Kel glared at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about Neal." She said icily.

   "Don't give me that Kel. I've seen the way you look at him." He grinned, and reluctantly Kel smiled back. It was impossible to stay mad at him for long.

   "Neal, why can't you understand. I don't want a new, a new-lover," Kel said quietly.

   "Is this about Cleon. Because if it is, then you really need to move on. It's been months now Kel, and you know what they say. When you fall, get right back on that horse. Or in this case, boy." Neal grinned again, then winced as Kel elbowed him.

   "Neal-"

   "And another thing. You don't want Cleon to see you yourself do you. You want to make him green with envy." He paused. "You don't want him to pity you."

   That cut into Kel. She didn't want Cleon and his new small, dimpled, wife to see her alone at the upcoming Spring Ball. That would make her friends, and him, pity her. Kel hated people feeling sorry for her.

   After a moments silence, Kel smiled. "Alright, but just one date, that's all."

   "Alright," Neal said, "getting up from the sofa, "I'll tell him." And with that he strode out of Kels rooms and down the hall.

   Kel watched him go, shaking her head. _Some people never change_.

   Kel nearly jumped out her skin when someone knocked on her door. "Hello, Kel?"

   Kel took several deep, calming breaths, cursing herself for getting in this situation. _I am stone. Yeah a cracked and broken stone. _She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was sure it was all Neal's fault. _Why did I let him fix me up? Why?_

Smoothing her dress she strode over to the door in two large strides. She flung open the door.

   "Hi Kel," Dom said. His eyes swept over her body, making Kel uncomfortable. "You look great."

   Kel greeted the sergant with a uncertain smile. "Dom, it's lovely to see you. Would you like to come in?" 

   Dom cocked an eyebrow at her, "Was that an invitation, Lady Knight? I think we could save that for later on." Kel squirmed uncomfortably, making Dom grin.

   "That was most certainly not an invitation." she retorted stepping out of her rooms quickly. 

   Doms grin faded slightly at her cold manner. "Then shall we go milady?" he requested, holding out his arm for Kel. "We should not like to miss our lunch reservations. The carridge is waiting."

   Kel shook her head. "You are such a goof." Then deliberately ignoring Dom's arm, she strolled down the hall. Leaving a rather undignified Dom standing at her door staring after her.

"So how long are the Kings Own back at the palace?" Kel asked.

   They were sitting in a romantic small restaurant at the edge of Corus. The restaurant was situated above a lake, which shimmered like glass in the moonlight. On the horizon the sun was setting behind the mountains, shining red light onto everything it touched

   Dom shrugged. "Till whenever the King decides, I suppose." He answered. _Gods, she's beautiful in the sunset_.

   Kel felt slightly uncomfortable as he stared at her. He had been looking at her continuously throughout the meal and although she should of felt flattered she just felt embarrassed_. Why is he looking at me like that. Did I dribble, have I something in my teeth?_

A silence stretched between them during which Dom stared at Kel and Kel looked anywhere but at him. She suddenly found the lace tablecloth quite interesting.

   Finally Dom broke the silence. "Neal said you didn't want to go out with me." He said bluntly, his eyes not giving anything away his feelings. "Didn't you, I can take you home if you want."

   Kel looked up from the tablecloth and smiled. To her the smile seemed fake but Dom seemed to buy it. "I did want to see you," she answered, "I'm enjoying myself." _Well it is true. I did want to meet him, just not on a date, and I am enjoying the food and the view…_

Dom smiled happily. "Well then, I think it's time I had you home. Shall we?" He stood up and picked up his overcoat.

   Kel inwardly sighed a sigh of relief. Thank gods. "Yes, it's about time we headed back, before it gets to dark."

   They collected their stuff, and paid the bill for the food and then left.

   Outside the horse and carriage was waiting. They climbed in and made themselves as comfortable as possible. The driver clicked to the horse and off it went at a brisk trot towards the Royal Palace.

   They sat in the carriage in silence. Kel was all too aware of Doms leg pushed up against hers. She shivered. Even though it was spring the nights were still bitter, and she was dressed only in a dress and thin coat.

   Dom saw her shiver and slid his arm around her shoulder. "Cold?"

   Kel looked up at him, "A little," she admitted. Dom tightened his grip on her and pulled her back until her head was resting on his shoulder. To his surprise she didn't fight back. There was something comforting about the warmth that radiated from Kel.

   They stayed in this position until they reached the palace where the driver, giving them a knowing look, took Doms's money and trotted his horse away.

   Dom and Kel regarded each other for a moment. "Do you want me to walk you to your rooms," Dom asked nervously.

   "Sure," Kel said_. I wonder why he's so nervous_. Suddenly a thought slammed into her. _Did he think he was spending the night_?

   As soon as they reached Kels door she opened it and turned so she was blocking the doorway. "Thanks Dom, I had a really good time."

   Dom looked a bit confused, "Uh, yeah, maybe we could do it some other time. Like the Spring Ball." He glanced over her shoulder with a longing look on his face.

   "Sure, that would be fun." Kels heart was hammering away in her chest. _Please take the hint. Please_.

   Dom looked at her strangely. "Well, good night then, Kel." He paused. "Kel?" She looked up at him just as he planted his lips on her own and kissed her hardly. The kiss only lasted a second before he pulled away. He grinned at the look on her face. "Bye." He said softly before disappearing down the hall, leaving a confused Kel in his wake.

A/N I really really do not like Dom/Kel pairings, so don't expect this to keep up.

Please REVIEW, now that you've read. Thank you!


End file.
